The Academy
by HeroCrimson19
Summary: Live really has change hasn't it? Team rocket as been taken down. Dada returned to us. And trainers have to be 18 to go on a journey. But first of all comes the Academy life... - Ash


Yo, Crimson here bringing you guys a little story I have had in my head going for a while. I don't know if I will end up making the whole story or not but it will be a fun ride. Here are a few things to know:  
-OCC characters. They will have grown in different scenarios and may or may not have met each other before.  
-at times pokemon will be super strong to prove a point but no matter how good a trainer is every pokemon will have a chance to knock out another with the correct strategy and events.  
-self insert character will have a story but most of the story will say on who it focus on. After this arc finishes I will probably divide the story into two different storyline an go from there.  
-I know my Ev training and move sets so really don't bullshit me if I ask for OC are we clear?  
-background of characters might be darker then most or just happier it will range.  
-if you have any questions or concerns don't be afraid to message me directly. My Email will be in my Bio. But if you even spam me I will stop the privilege of doing that.  
Now that that's over let's being then.  
-–––—–-

"Bullshit," was the only thing being heard in the quiet room. A young kid of 12 years was sitting in the room with his dark hair cut short and his brown eyes looking angry. He was wearing a red shirt and black shorts with white sneakers. He was sat in front of a table and was being watched through the one way mirror.  
"I didn't start it," said the boy. "Domino started bad mouthing him and Lance got angry at her so I had to protect her." The boy slammed his hand onto the table. The door then open and in came a man in his late twenties but his duties have taken a toll on him and he appears much older. The man was wearing an orange suit and his brown hair was slicked back with gel. Next to him was a woman in her early 50's. she still seemed attractive as if she actually found a way to slow down age and keep herself looking as If in her late 30's. she had big red lips, long curly black hair, and a model type body.  
"Ash," said the man. "What have I told you about picking fights with the other kids?" He look at the boy with compassion in his eyes.  
"Not to do it unless I know I won't get caught." Said the boy now know as Ash. "He was picking on Domino and he wouldn't stop." The man looked at him and smiled.  
'Well at least he still has his old self in there." Though the man. "We'll," he said while patting the boy on the head. "We'll don't let it happen again." He smiled at the boy.  
"Okay dad." Said the boy. He then looked at the women and tried talk to her.  
"Cadet #29 we do not tolerate that kind of behavior when used against other cadets. If this happens again there will be consequences." Said the women. She looked at Ash with piercing cold eyes.  
"Yes mam." Said the boy while looking at the ground. He was never able to get close to this women no matter how hard his father told him to try.  
"Mom," said the man. "You don't have to be so harsh on him. He was only defending a teammate." The man told the woman who now turned ou to be his mother.  
"In this business teamwork will only get you so far." Said the woman. "You yourself know that first hand Giovanni." She looked at him and walked away.  
"Son I swear I will get you out of here and you will live a normal life, but for now be strong." He said looking at the boy. " then we can both return to your mother and be a happy family." He looked at the boy who was holding a smile in his face.  
"What about grandma?" Said the boy. He liked the woman but she was so distant to anyone but her 'prodigy' Lance.  
"Either she can deal with it or we can put her in a home, hahahaha" he and his son both laughed and had a moment.  
-

"This is Bullshit!" Said a boy about 12. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a red 8 on chest. He wore blue jeans and white sneakers. He was sitting down right next to a waterfall inside a cave. It seemed like he hasn't sleep in days and paranoid as hell. "Can I help you?" He said as he felt the presence of somebody else. The man looked surprised at being found out.  
"Well you are a pleasant surprise." Said the man. "Well I might as well tell you why I'm here." He was in his middle 20's and had short blond hair. The man was wearing a blue collar shirt and brown khaki pants.  
"No need professor." Said the boy as he stood up and threw an item at the waterfall. "I was informed of everything. The location, the predicament and the reason." The boy then turned and look at the professor face to face. "Thank you Elm."  
"It's my pleasure." Said professor elm. " It was your mother's last wish so I'm happy to oblige." He then look the boy in the eyes and couldn't help but feel sad.  
"No thank you." Said the boy has he started walking to the exit of the cave. " that old man is going to pay for what he has done. I'm going to make sure of that. He will be left with nothing. I will make his empire crumble from right under him."  
"Revenge is never the answer my boy." The professor said following him. "It blinds one and makes them see crimson." After saying this the boy paused.  
"I like that." He said. " that's my new name then. Crimson. That will show them all. I'm unbreakable! Everyone will one day know that Crimson is the one thing to fear!" The kid then ran out of the cave.  
"Hahaha this kid will be special." Said Elm as he followed him out. The waterfall then got really loud and Elm was able to mouth something out loud but nobody heard. He then walked out himself. At the bottom of the waterfall was a gold ring floating there. As if someone threw it in anger.  
-

P.s. I don't own Pokemon.


End file.
